


Failsafe

by ash_mcj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Multi, Next Generation, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: When eight children seemed to appear out of nowhere, walking the halls of Hogwarts with a level of comfort that suggested years of familiarity, nobody quite knew what to make of them. Each of them was brilliant-clever as they come-and their beauty and elegance was unmatched. They had an aura about them that almost left you in awe, yet they were inarguably...different. It was quite apparent that they didn't belong there in the slightest.It might have had something to do with the fact that the Malfoy children were eighteen years in the past, after their future forced their hand at trying to fix things. Can they complete their mission and return back to the future they desired, or will they be left to deal with the consequences?(Dramione kids!)





	1. Chapter One

“When are we going to tell them?” Nymphadora Tonks asked, listening to Remus’ steady heartbeat as he ran his fingers through her hair contently in his bed. “Someone is going to notice me sneaking into your room each night, you know.”

 

“This just isn’t the time, Sweetheart. The last thing the Order needs to be worrying about is inter-team relationships right now.” Remus reasoned. They’d been over this a million times since they started secretly dating a few months back.

 

“It’s _never_ the time, Remus. It never will be.” Tonks nearly whined. “There will always be something going on that will make it a bad time. What would they do, anyway? Fire us from the Order of the Phoenix? They can’t--we need all the support against the Death Eaters we can get.”

 

Suddenly, there was a loud crack in the silence and a flash of bright blue light that filled the room. It was gone as quickly as it came, but when the room returned to the darkness, nine more figures were standing in the corner of the room than there were previously.

 

“Intruders!” Remus shouted, swiftly grabbing his wand from his nightstand while Tonks pulled the blanket up over her bare chest to cover herself. Within seconds, the bedroom door flew open and Alastor Moody, Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley, and Hestia Jones burst into the room. The light flicked on and the intruders--now obviously teenagers and children, not adults--had five wands pointed at them.

 

“Dead Eaders!” a small voice cried out, drawing everyone’s attention to the young boy hiding behind the teenager’s legs.

 

“No, they aren’t.” The boy who Remus assumed was the oldest said, moving slowly to shield the others with his body the best he could. He had vivid blue hair with platinum tips and steel grey eyes, and Remus was positive that he had never seen him before, yet something about him looked familiar.

 

“Who sent you?” Alastor questioned, stepping closer to them.

 

“Uh, I suppose our father?” A boy with piercing blue eyes shrugged. “In a way.”

 

“I meant a name, you little--”

 

“They’re only kids, Alastor.” Nymphadora reminded him, cutting him off and drawing attention to herself. She seemed to remember her current situation and pulled the blanket around herself tighter.

 

“What the bloody hell are you two doing in a time like this?” Alastor exclaimed.

 

“Remus, I think they know.” Tonks said under her breath, causing her now-public boyfriend to bury his face in his hands.

 

One of the younger girls leaned down to pick up the crying child and the movement snapped Alastor back into what was going on. “Don’t move, if you want to get through the next few minutes without getting hexed into next week.”

 

Teddy whipped out his wand and everyone tensed. “She’s going to pick up our crying brother, who has had one hell of a day, and hold him because Axel is scared seeing everyone pointing wands at us...and you aren’t going to threaten my sister again, unless you want me to hex _you_ into next week.”

 

“You dare come into our house and draw your wand at us--”

 

“Let us all calm down.” Fleur suggested.

 

“They could be Death Eaters--they recruit young, you know. I’m just trying to get answers.”

 

“Zere is a young child present.” Fleur argued.

 

“And you think the Dark Lords goons would think twice about killing us where we stood, if we had a young child?”

 

“Ve are supposed to be better zen zat--are we not?”

 

Axel, seeing Fleur, ran out from between his siblings’ legs towards her, causing one of the sisters wearing black skin-tight leather gloves covering her forearms to leap forward in an attempt to stop him. Alastor, seeing her sudden leap, took it as a threat and grabbed the upper exposed part of her arm. Instantaneously, they froze and Alastor found himself in a different place.

 

~~~

 

_He looked around curiously at his slightly blurry and distorted surroundings. Everything was a little too bright and rather surreal, but he felt that he almost recognized the house he was in. He was pretty sure it might have been the kitchen’s dining room at 12 Grimmauld Place, after a bit of cleaning and decorating. Looking down, he saw the familiar gloves and determined that he was seeing through the eyes of the girl he grabbed at whatever memory he somehow got sucked into._

 

_“It’s your turn, Lyra.” a woman said, smiling. She had messy brown hair tied back into a bun with loose curls falling out here and there around her face and shoulders, and intelligent brown eyes that Alastor had seen countless times._

 

_Hermione._

 

_Axel was reaching across the table, trying to grab the pieces of the game of Wizard’s Chess they were in the middle of and he nearly reached one, when a loud crash sounded beside them. The door had been kicked open and three large men burst into the room._

_Alastor saw Hermione’s eyes dart to her wand sitting all the way across the room on the counter and shout, “Lyra, run!”_

 

_Lyra jumped up, grabbed Axel and turned towards the men just in time to see a green light flying towards them. She flinched and clutched her younger brother, but the spell never hit them. She opened her eyes and felt her stomach drop. Hermione lay motionless by her feet._

 

_“Mummy?” Axel called, starting to cry._

 

_“Close your eyes, Axe.” Lyra instructed, before making a break for the stairs. She flew up them two at a time and grabbed her wand from her boot once she reached the hallway. She quickly turned on her heel and yelled “Bombarda Maxima!”, causing the stairs to explode and fall, the three men with them._

 

_“What’s happening?” a boy asked, running out of a nearby room with two others of the same age._

 

_“Silas! They’ve found us. Take Axel and get to the Safe Room.” Lyra instructed, handing over the three year old. “Quickly, go!”_

 

_The four of them took off down the hallway and Lyra turned back towards the sound of the men unburying themselves from the rubble._

 

_“You stupid girl, you can’t hide!” one of them shouted. They were right--there really wasn’t anything to do but fight. She had to protect her siblings. Good thing her parents didn’t raise a coward._

 

_A thick black cloud shot up from where the stairs were destroyed and hit Lyra square in the chest, knocking her backwards into the wall. She accidently dropped her wand and before she had time to grab it again, one of the Death Eaters had his hand twisted tightly in her hair holding her head cocked upwards almost painfully. He softly traced her exposed collar bone with the tip of his wand, a sickening smile playing on his chapped lips._

 

_“Well hello, again, Beautiful. It looks like nobody has trained manners into you...yet, anyway.”_

 

_A thick wave of fear and repulsion washed over Alastor and he wasn’t sure if it was from Lyra or his own feelings--probably both._

 

_“Get off of her, you piece of shit!” a tall boy with shaggy blonde hair yelled, shooting a curse at the Death Eater, making him let go of her to deflect it._

 

~~~

 

A sharp pain in the side of Alastor’s throat brought him back to reality, where the oldest teenager had his wand against his neck.

 

“Get away from her. She was only reaching for Axel because he recognized Fleur and tried to go to her, you incompetent fool--now _back up._ ” Teddy ordered, his eyes and hair turning jet black. The members of the Order were about to attack, seeing Teddy’s aggression, but Alastor held up his hand to stop them. He stepped away from Lyra, who held her hand over the spot on her arm that he touched.

 

“Bill, send for Albus and Severus--tell them it’s urgent.” Alastor instructed.

 

“You’re a metamorphmagus.” Tonks pointed out. “Like me.”

 

Teddy looked over at her and his breath caught in his chest. He’d only seen his parents in pictures, but here they were. As gross as the whole not-wearing-clothes situation they were in was, this was really them. In the flesh.

 

“Er, yeah...yeah, I am.” Teddy replied, realizing that he was staring.

 

“What could possibly be so urgent at one in the morning?” Severus asked, appearing in the doorway. “I have self-entitled idiots to teach potions to in a few hours.”

 

“Bloody hell--is that _the_ Albus Dumbledore? The greatest wizard of all time?” one of the triplets exclaimed.

 

“Scorpius, stop drooling.” Sawyer laughed at her brother’s awe.

 

“He can’t--he’s meeting both of his boyfriend’s namesakes.” Silas snickered.

 

“Don’t mention Albus to him, you inconsiderate arse.” Sawyer hissed, elbowing him.

 

“What is going on? Who are you all?” Severus asked.

 

“We’re the Malfoys. I’m Scorpius.” the boy said, causing the whole room to tense. “Merlin, It’s so odd to not have everyone automatically know who we are. Where we come from, our mum is Minister for Magic, our dad is the owner of Malfoy’s Broomstix--the most popular broom shop throughout England--and we take up half of Hogwarts.”

 

“Scorpius, that’s enough.” Teddy cut him off. “It’s not safe to discuss the future with people of the past.”

 

“You’re from the future?” Tonks asked, interested.

 

“That’s impossible--the most anyone has been known to safely travel is several hours. This would be years...it’s not possible. Even if you were, being a Malfoy is all the more reason to not risk trusting you.”

 

“Are you calling me a liar?” Scorpius asked aggressively.

 

“Shut up, you bloody idiot.” Sawyer growled, elbowing him roughly in the ribs.

 

“Can somebody just explain what is going on?” Hestia Jones asked, speaking for the first time since she entered the room.

 

Scorpius rose to the occasion, stepping forward to explain everything. He’d always been one who loved the spotlight.

 

“We’re from the year 2014. My older brothers are Teddy Lupin Malfoy, Hyperion Malfoy, and the twins: Lysander and Lorcan Scamander Malfoy. They are all super boring and literally started a _book_ club at school. They meet once a week in the library. How ridiculous is that? I like to pretend I don’t know them most of the time. My older sister Lyra, though...she’s the most talented Quidditch player at Hogwarts. She’s gotten offers from the Foulmouth Falcons _and_ Puddlemere United...they want her as a Chaser already and she’s only fifteen. I hope she chooses the Falcons. She’s the only cool sibling I have, really.”

 

“Scorpius, again with too much information. They don’t care.” his sister cut him off. “I’m Sawyer and this is Silas. We are the two that shared a womb with that idiot for nine months. I wish sometimes that I wasn’t related to either of them, but I look too much like them for it to be believable. And to wrap us all up, the three year old is Axel.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” Albus smiled, as if this wasn’t totally bizarre.

 

“I saw Hermione Granger, didn’t I?” Alastor said suddenly. “When I grabbed your arm and...whatever that was, happened...that was her, right?”

 

“Hermione Malfoy in our time, but...yes. She is-- _was_ our mum.” Lyra answered, her voice straining towards the end.

 

“Am I understanding this correctly? Our Hermione had _nine_ children with _Draco Malfoy?”_ Remus asked.

 

“I’m not surprised--Draco has had a ridiculous crush on the Granger girl since he was twelve. It was only a matter of bravery and time, really.” Severus informed them.

 

“Well, technically they only had six biologically. They adopted Teddy before any of us were born, and Lorcan and Lysander right when they had Hyperion.” Silas clarified.

 

“Yeah, I actually think that the rest of us were accidents--they already had four then. It would have been a good stopping place.” Sawyer said, shrugging. “Mum said we were all planned, but I think that was a load of rubbish, to be honest. Especially with Axel.”

 

“This still doesn’t explain why you are here.” Tonks reminded them.

 

“Perhaps we should keep it to a need-to-know basis. Teddy is right--the future’s secrets shouldn’t be revealed before they happen.” Albus agreed.

 

“We are here on a mission to change the future we came from. We can’t go back without the mission completed--no matter how long it takes or how complicated it is. We need a place to stay in the meantime--especially for the younger kids. Can you help us with the latter?” Lysander explained.

 

“You know, I may be able to help with both. If your stay will be extended, you will obviously need to continue school…” Albus trailed off.

 

“You’re bringing us to Hogwarts?” Silas sighed. “I thought we were on an extended vacation.”

 

“Albus, you think it _wise_ to bring them there?” Severus questioned. “We don’t even know who they really are for certain. We have no idea why they are really here.”

 

“I trust them, Severus.” Albus said. “And I’m sure young Mr. Axel could use one of the empty rooms here for the time being, right, Alastor? We can make a portkey between here and there in order to visit him.”

 

It was obvious that Alastor didn’t trust the children as much as Albus did, but there was no point in arguing it with Dumbledore, so he gave him a soft nod.

 

“Perfect!” Albus clapped his hands together merrily. “Well, then, let’s go. Everyone grab ahold of Severus and I.”

  
With a quiet _pop_ , they were gone.


	2. Chapter Two

When the world came back into clear focus, they were standing in a very familiar room: the headmaster’s office. 

 

“Ah, good old McGonagall’s office...we’ve basically grown up in here.” Silas smiled, reaching up to touch the wallpaper. He remembered a particular time only last year when they were in trouble and his parents had to come to Hogwarts to have a meeting with McGonagall, who was the headmistress. It was such a simpler time, when the only thing to worry about was how long he would be suspended from Quidditch as punishment. He’d give anything to go back there.

 

“They spend too much time with George Weasley...they work for Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. They’re in the Headmistress’ Office quite often.” Hyperion explained.

 

“We work in product creation, selling, and distribution.” Sawyer said proudly.

 

“Ah, yes. I’m very familiar with the company.” Dumbledore chuckled.

 

“If it’s all the same to you, Albus,” Severus said, annoyance evident in his face. “I’m going to return to my chambers for the brief remainder of the night.”

 

“Very well.” Dumbledore nodded to him, and he left swiftly.

 

“Are we going to be attending classes? We haven’t any books or uniforms.” Lyander pointed out, fixing the messy platinum blonde bun on top of his head that had begun falling down. His long hair and shaved sides were going to stick out like a sore thumb in this time--it wasn’t a trend, yet.

 

“Once you are all assigned dormitories, you will find all of your essentials--including your course schedules--in the trunk at the foot of your bed. The only real question is what houses to place you into.”

 

“We could use our actual houses.” Hyperion suggested. “Teddy, Lorcan, Lysander, Lyra, and I are in Gryffindor, while the triplets are in Slytherin.”

 

“That only covers two of the four houses, though, and I believe it would be more beneficial to have a little more access. Yes?” Dumbledore asked, looking to Teddy knowingly.

 

“Yes, actually...but, how did you--?” Teddy was confused; they hadn’t said anything about their mission. How could he possibly know they were looking for someone?”

 

“Alright then, let’s sort you.” the old man said.

 

“Lysander and I can take Ravenclaw. That was our mother Luna’s house, after all, so it’s in our blood. In fact, the sorting hat suggested it to me as a first year, but I wanted to stay with my brothers.” Lorcan told them.

 

“Hyperion and I will take Slytherin.” Teddy claimed. “I imagine we will be most useful in that house for our mission.”

 

“I can go into Gryffindor, as that is my true house, and the triplets can be Hufflepuffs.” Lyra announced, much to her younger siblings dismay.

 

“Hufflepuffs--are you joking? Any of the other houses would have been better.” Silas complained.

 

“It will be good for you three to be around people with generally good intentions, for a change.” Lyander laughed, touseling Silas’ curly blonde hair. 

  
  


“It’s all settled then!” Albus exclaimed happily. He grabbed his quill and several small pieces of parchment, then scribbled numbers down on each of them. “These are your dormitory numbers. You may go there now and try to get a little sleep before your first day of classes. Fortunate that it is only the third week of school--you haven’t missed much.”

 

“Oh, lucky us.” Sawyer grumbled, taking her piece of paper from his desk.

 

“Thank you for everything, sir.” Teddy said, reaching over to shake his hand. “We appreciate it.”

 

“No need to thank me, Mr. Malfoy. Help will always be given to those at Hogwarts, if they ask for it.” Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

 

The room cleared out as everyone got their slips of paper and went to find their rooms. Lyra was the last to go up to receive her paper, wanting to wait and avoid the chaos that was her siblings.

 

“Can I ask you something personal, Lyra?”

 

“Of course, Headmaster.”

 

“I heard Alastor mention something about touching your skin...why do you wear those gloves?”

 

Lyra looked down at her covered hands and bit her lip nervously.

 

“When people touch the skin on my hands or arms, it opens some sort of passageway between our minds. I don’t know how to explain it. Whatever memory or situation I’m thinking about at the time...they see it. If I’m the one to touch others, then I see into their mind. I have complete control once I get in there. They don’t have to be thinking about it for me to find it. I can flip through their memories like a book.”

 

“It’s like a physical form of legilimency.” Dumbledore said, leaning forward. He was obviously intrigued.

 

“Yes, except I can’t control it. The mind is so fragile and if I go into someone’s even slightly too aggressively or carelessly...I can break their psyche. It almost happened once when I was eleven...I put the gloves on that night and I’ve rarely taken them off since.”

 

“Hiding from your abilities--no matter how scary they are--isn’t going to help anyone, you know.”

 

“Maybe not, but at least it won’t hurt anyone.”

 

“With practice, you may be able to really utilize your gift, Lyra.”

 

“With all due respect, headmaster, it is not a gift. It’s a  _ curse _ .” Lyra corrected him, taking the piece of paper from the desk. “It’s dangerous.”

 

“It’s a weapon. It’s a form of wandless magic, Lyra, and you may find yourself needing it at some point. Don’t be so fast to label a scary thing as bad. With some practice--”

 

“ _ No _ .” she nearly growled at him. “I don’t want practice. It’s not something to be played with--you have no idea how uncontrollable it is. I’m  _ not _ hurting anyone else. Not again. I  _ won’t _ .”

 

“Alright. I apologize for prying. I realize that it’s not my business.”

 

“No, it isn’t. Do you mind if I go to bed?”

 

“Of course, how inconsiderate of me. Sleep well, Miss Malfoy.”

 

Lyra quickly left the office and ducked into a nearby broom closet in the hallway, not wanting to run into any late-night wanderers as hot tears spilled down her cheeks. She clutched her head as memories filled her mind of the accident all those years ago. 

 

_ Not a gift. Not a gift. Not a gift. _

 

***

 

When Lyra had managed to pull herself together a while later, she made her way up to her new dormitory. Coincidently, it was directly across from her dorm back home. 

 

“Lumos,” she whispered, using her wand to light the way to the empty bed in the corner of the room. She opened the trunk at the foot of the bed, and found it full, as promised. There was an envelope at the top of all the clothes and necessities labeled  _ ‘Course Schedule for Lyra Miller’ _ .

 

It looked like Miller was the name they were hiding behind for the duration of their stay.

 

“Bloody hell--turn that light out, will you?” a tired voice whispered from the bed beside Lyra’s. The teenage girl had bright red hair and countless freckles across her pale skin.  _ Mrs. Potter. _

 

“I’m sorry,” Lyra apologized, extinguishing the light. “I’m Lyra Miller...I just transferred here and Dumbledore placed me in this dorm.”

 

“Ginny Weasley.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Ginny.” Lyra said, crawling under the covers of her new bed and relaxing into the soft pillow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If anyone reads this and enjoys it, please comment something and leave kudos. I want to know if it’s even the slightest bit interesting haha.


End file.
